Big girls don't cry François-Xavier (vendeur de bijoux) Fem Nath
by RainbowSama
Summary: S'il y avait une chose que Nathaniel détestait par-dessus tout, c'était le changement. Que ce soit un changement de lieu tel un déménagement, de comportement comme avec sa famille ou d'apparence,la coloration de Castiel lui traversa l'esprit, il ne supportait tout simplement pas cela. Alors le jour où se fut son propre corps qui se transforma... "Big girls don't cry nath!"


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Tout d'abord, ceci n'est pas une fiction yaoi, du moins pour le moment! Ensuite, c'est également mon premier essais de fanfic sur ce fandom, alors pardonnez moi si les personnages vous semblent OOC, j'essaye en vain de les faire coller à leurs caractères! **

**Ah, et je ne représente pas ici Ambre comme la garce de service, certes, elle a un coté peste, mais elle aussi à un coeur! **

**Disclamers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ScarrySmile qui est ma sucrette dans le jeu mais ne sera pas le centre de l'attention de l'histoire, ne vous en fait pas!7**

**Et maintenant... enjoy :**

* * *

_Une chose effrayait ScarrySmile chez sa marraine. C'est que celle-ci avait tendance à user de sa magie avec un peu trop de légèreté, et sans réellement penser aux conséquences. Alors quand celle-ci lui rendit visite avec un grand sourire et le regard pétillant de malice, la jeune fille ne put que ce sentir effrayer et se demanda avec un soupire de résignation ce que la vieille dame avait bien pu faire encore… Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que la réponse à sa question n'arrive aussi rapidement!_

* * *

Ambre avait ses rituels quotidiens : Se réveiller à 6 heures tapantes avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans son miroir pour être sûre qu'un affreux bouton n'était pas apparu durant la nuit, descendre dans la cuisine en évitant de réveiller ses parents, prendre un petit déjeuner dont elle contrôlait chaque calorie avec une attention presque maladive, filer dans la salle de bain pour se doucher, appréciant la douceur de sa longue chevelure ondulée alors qu'elle les rinçait, s'habiller et se maquiller tout en se disputant avec son frère qui lui aussi voulait avoir la salle de bain, prendre son temps pour bien lui montrer son agacement et ensuite filer au lycée, rejoignant ainsi ses deux meilleures amies.

Elle et son frère avait cependant un point commun, mis à part leur blondeur, et c'était son horreur du changement. Il ne fallait pas plus qu'un cheveux rebelle ou des travaux l'obligeant à changer de trajet pour la mettre hors d'elle toute la journée, la rendant encore plus désagréable auprès des autres.

C'est donc arrivé à son 6ème rituel matinal, à savoir s'enguirlander avec son frère, qu'arriva la perturbation. En effet, Nathaniel ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle pensa d'abord avec machiavélisme à le laisser arriver en retard en cours puis se rappela la situation de la veille et son visage s'assombrit.

Une fois encore, le ton était monté entre son père et son frère, et la suite n'était pas difficile à deviner… Il lui suffisait de penser au dos de son frère pour frissonner d'angoisse. Certes, elle agissait la plupart du temps comme une vraie peste avec lui, en représailles de leur enfance, mais il restait son frère et elle ne pouvait que compatir à la détresse qu'il devait éprouver. S'inquiétant de l'état de santé de celui-ci, elle se dirigea à pas furtif jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier et ouvrit la porte. Voyant que le volet était fermé et que le propriétaire de la pièce semblait encore dormir, elle soupira et se hâta d'aller l'ouvrir, avant de commencer à le reprendre :

« - Tu sais, je sais que je ne suis pas exemple de rapidité, mais la tu mets beaucoup de temps à te réveiller gros dorm… »

Mais la blonde ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant l'apparence de l'endormi en face d'elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, avant de sortir en courant de la pièce et d'heurter sa mère dans le couloir, qui avait été réveillé par le cri de la jeune fille.

« -Mais en fin Ambre chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?!

-M'man ! Nathaniel a un problème ! Vient voir, vite ! » S'écria d'un air affolé l'adolescente en la tirant par la manche de son peignoir auprès de son frère qui commença à se réveiller en bougonnant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tant de vacarme autour de lui.

« -Oh mon dieu, Nath' !

-Maman ? Ambre ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma cham…

-Regarde toi avant de poser des questions débiles abrutit ! » Répliqua sa sœur, l'air mi effaré, mi exaspéré.

Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, le blond se décida enfin à s'examiné bien qu'il trouvait ça idiot, il connaissait son corps, mince à la fin ! Mais à peine eu t'il baissé les yeux que son expression se figea. Des hanches plus larges, une taille plus marquée, des ongles longs…et surtout, deux protubérances déformait la chemise qu'il portait avec un caleçon en tant que pyjama. Oh mon dieu, il n'était tout de même pas… Il regarda d'un air affolé sa mère et sa sœur qui restaient là, la bouche ouverte, les bras ballants, ne sachant comme réagir à ce changement plus qu'improbable…

Nathaniel était devenu une fille. Il avait suffi d'une seule nuit pour que toutes ses habitudes ne soient remises en question par un simple changement. Un changement qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Et le regard des autres alors qu'il arrivait au lycée le lui confirma. Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle obligé à y aller ? En réalité, Nathaniel savait la réponse, pour que son père ne le voit pas ainsi à son réveil et ainsi éviter une situation qui aurait sans doute été des plus désagréables. ..

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se cogna contre quelqu'un et s'excusa machinalement alors qu'un rire goguenard ne lui face relever la tête, rencontrant ainsi deux yeux amusés.

« - Fffiuuuu , et moi qui pensait que le grand délégué était des plus sérieux…. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les vêtements de ta sœur !

-Castiel… » Nathaniel grinça des dents en serrant les poings. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il aurait voulu éviter, c'était bien lui ! Ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer, chose plutôt délicate quand vous portez des vêtements féminins et que vous êtes un adolescent, le blond essaya de contourner le plus grand, avait-il perdu quelques centimètres durant la nuit ?, et se retrouva cette fois en face d'une Melody rougissante qui commença à bégayer sa confusion. Sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et un profond malaise le pénétrer, Nathaniel ne put se retenir et poussa la jeune fille sur le côté avant de courir s'enfermer dans le bureau de la directrice où celle-ci attendait avec sa sœur et, il en fut surpris, une de leur camarade appelée ScarrySmile qui lui jeta un regard désolé.

« -Oh Nath', je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute, je savais qu'elle avait fait quelque chose d'étrange, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point, pardonne moi !

-Mademoiselle, la coupa la directrice, je vous prierais de vous calmer. Nathaniel, reprit elle, votre sœur ici présente m'a expliqué votre situation et je dois avouer que je ne l'aurais pas cru si cette jeune demoiselle ici présente, elle désigna la brune à leurs côtés, n'était pas entrée en trombe pour me prévenir que sa tante avait usée de sa magie sur l'un de nos élèves. »

Nathaniel mit du temps à digérer l'information. ScarrySmile ? Sa tante ? Magie ? Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et attrapa le dossier d'une chaise qu'il serra de toutes ses forces, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il commença enfin à parler, respirant le plus lentement possible pour ne pas hausser le ton.

« -Si je comprends bien… vous êtes en train de me dire que je me retrouve dans le corps d'une fille parce que la tante d'une camarade de classe à décider de s'amuser avec de la magie… c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-il d'un regard brulant alors que la pauvre brune ne savait plus où se mettre.

_Eu, oui, c'est un peu près ça…

-Et je suppose que tu connais le moyen de me faire redevenir moi-même ?

-Hmm, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en fait tu sais et …

- Quoi, tu veux dire que mon frère va rester ma « sœur » jusqu'à nos vieux jours ?! » La coupa Ambre d'une voix agacée, les deux filles ne s'appréciant que moyennement.

«- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu le serais si tu me laissais finir ! Je disais donc avant que ta chèère sœur ne m'interrompe, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. D'après ce que j'en sais, il n'est possible de redevenir toi-même qu'à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

- Soit tu meurs, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu te jettes par la fenêtre ! Ou alors… » La jeune fille s'arrêta et dévia le regard vers la directrice qui l'encouragea à continuer alors que le blond paniquait de plus en plus.

-Ou alors… tu devras embrasser quelqu'un. Un g…ga….garçon.

-…Excuse-moi ?

-Tu devras embrasser un garçon dont tu seras tombé amoureux ! » S'écria la jeune fille en rougissant avant de s'excuser et de partir en courant, ne voulant pas rester dans cette situation plus longtemps.

Quand à Nathaniel, il était effondré. Il tourna la tête et regarda sa sœur qui ne sembla pour une fois n'avoir aucunement l'envie de se moquer de lui.

Ce fut la directrice qui m'y fin à ce silence pesant, d'une voix où transperçait sa compassion pour le blond.

« -Vous me voyez désolé de votre situation Nathaniel, mais je ne vois d'autre choix que de vous faire retourner en classe. Ne sachant pas combien de temps durera cette…transformation, vous ne pouvez-vous permettre de louper des cours. Si vous le voulez, je vais avoir une discussion avec vos camarades pour leurs expliquer votre, hum, problème, ainsi qu'avec vos professeurs, notamment celui de sport. D'accord ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup.

-Ambre, venez avec moi mademoiselle. Nathaniel, j'envoie quelqu'un vous chercher dès que possible.

-Bien. Très bien. »

Oh non, ce n' était pas bien pensa amèrement le blond alors que la porte se refermait sur lui, le laissant seul, alors qu'il baissait le regard sur ce nouveau corps qu'il avait camouflé sous un T shirt ample rose saumon, sa sœur lui ayant également prêté un pantalon beige et une paire de sandales qu'il avait enfilé sans plus de question, l'esprit ailleurs, ne remarquant même pas le silence inhabituel de celle-ci. Essayant de contrôler les battements affolés de son cœur, il se demanda en ricanant amèrement si il devrait changer de sexe sur sa carte d'identité car très honnêtement, il était impossible qu'il puisse un jour éprouver des sentiments pour un garçon. Pas qu'il est quelque chose contre les relations entre personnes du même sexe, il était sûr que Kim et Violette n'étaient pas que de simples connaissances, mais il ne se voyait tout simplement pas avoir une relation avec une quelconque personne, homme ou femme.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta lorsque la petite voix fluette de Violette l'appela.

« -Nathaniel.. ? Urm, la la directrice te demande… est ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que le blond passait ses mains sur son visage. Il sourit douloureusement à la jeune fille avant de passer l'entrebâillement de la porte, respirant un grand coup, sachant qu'à partir de maintenant, tout serait différent. Et lui qui n'aimait pas le changement, il allait bien devoir faire avec… à commencer par penser à lui en tant que fille maintenant !

Arriver devant la salle de classe, il ferma les yeux, et, rassemblant tout son courage, se décida à ouvrir la porte de sa destinée.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le premier chapitre!

Que vas t'il se passer pour Nathaniel? Comment réagiront les autres? Et surtout, comment réagira son père?  
En espérant que vous aurez envie de continuer votre lecture bye bye~


End file.
